Sara Scofield
You may be looking for her counterpart in the "Prison Break: The Conspiracy". Sara Scofield (nee Tancredi) is a prison doctor and the love interest of the main protagonist, Michael Scofield. She is the daughter of Illinois governor Frank Tancredi, and the mother of Michael Jr. She was 29 years old during the beginning of the series. Later, Sara married Jacob Anton Ness. Biography Background Raised in Chicago, Sara Tancredi's ambitions to be a doctor began when she was very young. While at Northwestern University, she was introduced to the works of Mahatma Gandhi and decided to become a humanitarian, which later influenced her decision to work at Fox River State Penitentiary. She has also won at least one Humanitarians Award. (1x1) Another factor which contributed to her occupational choice was her past morphine addiction. (1x16) At 29 years old, Dr. Sara Tancredi was one of the few doctors working at Fox River. Her chosen occupation became a constant source of stress for her father. Sara is the only child of the Governor of Illinois, Frank Tancredi. Due to her father's hectic political career and vastly differing beliefs, Sara did not have a close relationship with her father. Her mother is already dead. (2x7) Season 1 In their first meeting, Sara had sensed that Michael was different from the other prisoners. After she checked his academic record, she was surprised that he had graduated with a master's degree. (1x1) Later, she notices his nervousness as she tests for his glucose count to confirm his diabetes. However, she dismisses it after his test passed. (1x2) In Michael's subsequent visits to the infirmary, Sara carefully deflects all his attempts to charm her. When she was required to conduct a medical check-up for Lincoln Burrows, she discovers from Katie that Lincoln is Michael's brother. After a riot broke out, Sara was temporarily trapped by herself at sick-bay with the prisoners planning to rape her. Michael eventually rescues her using the cross space up on the ceiling. He claims that he knew his way around because of his previous assignation to clean out the toxic mold for PI (Prison Industry). Sara later finds out that he lied to her which further encourages her to try to figure out what would possess him to rob a bank and end up in prison. She searches for clues about Michael's background, and though she knows that something is utterly suspicious, she can't stop herself from being attracted to him. (1x6) Sara becomes jealous though and distances herself from Michael when she discovers he had a conjugal visit from his "wife". (1x11) However, she continues to help Michael in subsequent episodes despite their relationship. On Lincoln Burrows' execution day, Sara went to her father to ask him to review Lincoln's case after Michael pleaded with her. (1x14) Her relationship with Michael deepens and they ultimately share a kiss in the infirmary. (1x19) However, after she discovers that Michael had stolen the keys from her, Sara distances herself yet again from him. After Michael tells Sara about his planned escape, Sara is confronted with the decision whether she should help Michael or not. (1x20) Eventually, Sara returns to Fox River at night and unlocks the infirmary door. Horribly distressed at what she had done, Sara injects herself with morphine which she took from the infirmary. Suspected for being an accessory to the escape, the police officers charge into her apartment with an emergency warrant and finds her to be nearly dead from a drug overdose. (1x22) Season 2 Sara finally awakens in the hospital after having a series of flashbacks of Michael. (2x1) She is suspected of aiding and abetting Fox River Eight's escape from Fox River. Later, Sara finds an origami swan in her purse, which held a message left by Michael - "There's a plan to make all of this right". After her arrest from the hospital, which further strains the relationship between her father and herself, Sara becomes the target of "The Company". (2x3) Posing as Lance, a homosexual addict at a Narcotics Anonymous meeting, Agent Kellerman attempts to befriend Sara to find out the whereabouts of Michael. Michael's phone call to Sara prompts Sara to take notice of the origami swans Michael continues to send her. (2x4) Her apologies to her father and her father's subsequent visit in the following episode resurrects their relationship. Sara eventually learns that Kellerman is not to be trusted when her father recognizes him as a Secret Service agent while he was in Washington, D.C.. However, her father's act to save her compromises his nomination for the vice presidency. When Sara goes to her father's residence to find him, she sees him hanging in an apparent suicide. (2x7) Although she insists to the authorities that her father was murdered, they remain skeptical. As she leaves, she finds a mysterious gold key lying under her purse, which had fallen out of her father's pocket. Unbeknown-st to Sara, this key may help to prove Lincoln's innocence, which is revealed in a subsequent episode. The next three episodes follows Sara as she overcomes several obstacles to meet Michael at a rendezvous point. After escaping from an agent sent by "The Company", Sara borrows another woman's identity and decodes Michael's message as "Rendezvous Sundown Hotel" and meets Michael at Gila, New Mexico. (2x10) However, their reunion was short-lived after Kellerman and Agent Mahone found out about their rendezvous point. When Michael asks her to come with him to Panama, Sara is disappointed by his plan. After leaving a note, she goes to her car, where she then changes her mind about leaving but is confronted by Kellerman. Kellerman proceeds to torture Sara (2x11), in an effort to obtain information about a USB drive he thinks her father gave her. When Sara denies having any knowledge of it, Kellerman decides to drown Sara in a tub. However, she escapes in the following episode but hurts herself in the process. After Michael and Lincoln are captured by Mahone, Sara changes her appearance by shortening her hair and throws her wallet with her IDs away. (2x13) Later, Sara returns and has traveled from New Mexico to Missouri. (2x15) She deciphers a coded message from Michael reunites with him in Evansville, Indiana. (2x16) Together with Michael, Lincoln and Kellerman, Sara travels to Chicago where her father has hid the audio file of a recorded conversation between President Reynolds and Terrence Steadman that can help prove Lincoln's innocence. On the train to Chicago, Sara admits to Michael that she has fallen in love with him. Michael and Sara eventually retrieves the evidence with the help of Henry Pope. (2x17) After leaving Kellerman by himself, Sara, Michael and Lincoln attempt to find Cooper Green in the following episode, who may help them admitting the evidence they found into court. When Sara goes to visit her father's grave, she meets Bruce, who reveals that he did not betray her or her father. Bruce proves himself by helping her find Cooper Green. Taking his advice, Sara, Michael and Lincoln decide to use it to blackmail President Caroline Reynolds for a presidential pardon instead. When this fails, Michael and Lincoln are forced to leave the country. After accepting Michael's invitation to leave the country with him, Sara realizes she is being tailed and surrenders herself to the FBI in order to let the brothers escape. (2x20) Sara is then faced with a 12-year prison sentence but just as she is about to plead guilty, Kellerman comes forward to testify on her behalf. (2x21) His testimony exonerates Sara and Lincoln in the season finale, and Sara reunites with the brothers in Panama and tells them of the news. (2x21) However, when Agent Kim suddenly appears and tries to kill Lincoln and capture Michael, Sara shoots Kim in the chest. Nowhere to run, Michael and Sara surrender themselves to the Panamanian police but to Sara's surprise, Michael confesses to Kim's killing in her stead. (2x22) Season 3 She was later kidnapped by the Company and LJ, where taken as hostages to force Michael to break out from Sona together with a mysterious inmate James Whistler. (3x1) She later gave a clue to Michael and Lincoln in order to help them break her out of the Company's control. Lincoln fails however and she is taken into a van. (3x3) Gretchen Morgan claimed to have personally beheaded Sara and "her head" was sent to Lincoln as a punishment. Lincoln hid the truth as he wanted to save his son. Season 4 Sara's death is revealed to be fake, and she is actually still alive.(4x1) It is implied that Michael and Sara have sex in the premiere. Gretchen Morgan revealed to Michael, who is out to avenge Sara, that she escaped and that the head in the box was a fake one sent in order for her to have leverage over him and Lincoln. Sara escaped to Chicago, where her father's friend, Bruce Bennett, hid her from the Company. After Bruce bails out Michael and Lincoln, he brings them to the place where Sara has been hiding since her escape. She and Michael reunite joyfully. She solemnly revealed that Gretchen tortured her, as shown from the scars on her back. When the Company assassin Wyatt Mathewson attacked the hideout, Michael calls Homeland Security agent Donald Self and says that they accepted the offer of pardon in exchange for bringing down The Company. Sara agrees to help bring down The Company once and for all. Sara is seen pregnant in the last parts of the season/series. Prison Break: The Final Break This is the two-episode "movie" that shows what happens right after Sara and Michael's wedding and the death of Michael. Season 5 Believing Michael to be dead, Sara has moved to Ithaca, New York, and married Jacob Anton Ness. Appearances Trivia General *Sara appears in all the episodes of season 1 and season 4. **Sara is the only female character and main character to appear in 2 full seasons. **Sara is the only female character and main character to appear in 5 seasons. *Sara has never met Sophia Lugo, Lechero and Whistler. **Whistler was aware of Sara due the fact that she bought a bus ticket to Chicago. **Lechero was aware of her, since Michael mentioned that Whistler was responsible for her death. **Sara saw Sophia Lugo on the TV from General Jonathan Krantz. *Sara along with T-Bag and Kellerman tried to kill a main character, but failed, ironically enough, in both situations, Sara was involved. **T-Bag slashed the throat of Abruzzi, but because of Sara's help, he survived. **Sara tried to strangle Kellerman to death, but was stopped by Lincoln. **Kellerman tried to drown Sara, but she managed to escape by pulling the plug out of the bath tub with her mouth. *Sara is the first main character (counting Breakout Kings too) before Sophia Lugo, Philomena Rotchliffer and Erica Reed, in the following cases: **Philly used her beauty to get attention from the barman Frank. **Sara used her beauty to get attention from a police officer. **Sophia used her beauty to get attention from a a Sona guard. **Erica used her beauty to get the attention from a possible suspect. *Sara along with Lincoln had used drugs and are the only main characters to do so. **It's not known if T-Bag ever smoked, but he was seen with a cigarette in the episode, Bolshoi Booze. *Sara used her beauty 2 times during the show: in Five the Hard Way to get the attention from Howard Scuderi, which failed and in Blow Out, which succeded, although the police officer did get enough attention from her. *Sara was present in 3 Scylla copy-plans: with Stuart Tuxhorn in Breaking and Entering, with Nathaniel Edison in Blow Out and in Five the Hard Way, but this failed as Howard Scuderi didn't want Alexa Scuderi to have sex with Sara. **Ironically enough, following the Scylla plans, Sara was sent to prison, in which she shortly became a member of a lesbian gang. *Sara has met the most Scylla card holders with 3 out of all the main characters: General Jonathan Krantz, Lisa TabakSelfless and Howard Scuderi.Five the Hard Way *Sara has appeared in every season finale, coincidentally it ended up mostly in a death: **In season 1, she was mostly killed herself. **In season 2, she kills William Kim. **In season 4, she kills Christina Scofield. *Sara also appeared in every season premiere. **In season 3, she appeared in a photograph. *Sara has been mentioned several times and appeared in photograph and archive footage, while not appearing as person: **In Vamonos, Michael used Mahone's escape plan to use the death from Sara as escape time. Papo ended up dead, because of her. Sara was mentioned by Michael as the fact that Whistler was responsible for her death. **In the Art of the Deal, she appeared in archive footage in Fox River. *Sara is the only female main character to use drugs. **55 episodes after Sara mentioned that she didn't smoke in Bluff, a woman named Tia Hayden appears and is the only female smoker on the show, since it can't be said if Gretchen also smokes. *Season 3 is the only season in which Sara isn't a main character at all. *Sara along with Kellerman, C-Note, Veronica and LJ weren't main stars in season 3. **Sara along with LJ appeared in season 3, although Sara's face wasn't shown, because she was played by another actress. **Sara along with Kellerman, LJ and C-Note appeared during season 4. ***Sara is the only one of them to became a main character in season 4. *Sara's height is revealed to be 69" on a picture from EBay. *Sara along with Lincoln are the very last persons to seen in person on the TV series (Michael appeared via a video message). *Sara is the first and only Prison Break main character who re-joins the main cast. *Sara is the second female main character not to be a smoker, since it was hinted at Veronica Donovan. *Sara's season 5 relocation to Ithaca, NY, is a reference to Homer's Odyssey, where Penelope resides in Ithaca. "Death" *Sara was meant to die several times: **In season 1, when she drugged herself.Flight **In season 2, when a Company operative was send to shoot Sara, but Kelli Foster was killed instead. ***In season 2,Kellerman attempted to kill Sara by drowning her. ***In season 2, when Agent Blondie attempted to kill her. **In season 3, she was meant to be killed by Gretchen Morgan. **In season 4, when a Company operative send by Christina Scofield tried to kill Michael and Sara, but ended up dead by Michael.The Mother Lode Breakout Kings *Sara is the only character (counting Breakout Kings), who escaped from prison. Neither Lilah Tompkins, Carmen Vega nor Emmy Sharp escaped from prison, therefore, she is the only female character in the Prison Break universe, who escapes out of prison. **Sara still has this over a whole season and is the first main character who has it over 6 or 7 years, the longest of any female main character to date in both Breakout Kings and Prison Break. **Philly attempt to escape, but failed (Collected). However, she wasn't a main character at that time. Behind the scenes Main character images saratandrediseason1.jpg|Sara Tancredi during season 1. saratancrediseason2.jpg|Sara Tancredi during season 2. Notes and refences External links * See also *Main cast kill count *Sara Tancredi/Relationships *Daddy's gang pl:Sara Scofield Category:Living characters Category:Murders Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Main characters Category:The Scylla Team Tancredi, Sara Tancredi, Sara Tancredi, Sara Tancredi, Sara Category:Burrows Family Category:Tancredi family Category:Prison Break characters